


do you want me (dead)?

by theyellowcurtains



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Blowjobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Ring, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Even, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Even is well endowed because I wrote him having a pretty big cock and I didn't wanna change it, Face-Sitting, Fingering, Isak likes being pretty in his pretty clothes but he's gotta build confidence, Kinda, M/M, Public Humiliation, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spit Roasting, Threesome, VERY breif moment of violence and homophobia, Vague Spanking, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:19:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyellowcurtains/pseuds/theyellowcurtains
Summary: Isak broke Even’s number one rule and he needs to be punished for it. Even won’t stand for Isak being bad like this.Maybe if he’s good Even will let him have a great reward.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empty_venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empty_venom/gifts).



> Hey! Back at smut wow. I’ve been talking to @empty_venom and this sort of came into the picture. This is kinda a mess of just so much of Even trying to get Isak to be his good little boy.

Isak woke to a hand working dryly over his cock. He took a minute just laying, staying in his warm half asleep state to appreciate it. It was a really good wake up call.

He opened his eyes smiling at Even, stopping as soon as he sees Even’s expression. He looks angry and Isak knows that isn’t good.

“Morning baby boy.” Even said in a scratchy voice.

“Morning.” Isak said, shifting his hips up into Even’s grip a little.

“Hold still baby.” Even says pushing down on Isak’s hip and letting go of his dick. It slaps against his stomach fully hard.

Even moves back once Isak is laying still, looking for something in the sheets before grabbing it and holding it up for Isak to see.

“No Daddy. Please not again.” Isak whined. He knew that if at any point he wanted Even to really stop he could use their safe word and everything would go away. They’d probably have really sweet loving sex instead. Right now he was excited to see what Even was doing a bit.

“Well Isak. Naughty boys don’t get to come. Not even pretty ones.” Even says, getting the cock ring he had held up of Isak into place.

“I haven’t been a naughty boy Daddy. I’ve been good, promise.” Isak whined shaking his head against the pillows.

“What are my rules baby?” Even said in a sweet voice, stroking Isak’s thigh.

“I listened to your rules Daddy.” Isak’s legs jumped when Even hit the inside of his right thigh.

“There are three golden rules Isak. Three, no one touches you without my permission, including you. Two, you have to go to school and no getting in trouble there. And my number one rule, you look after yourself. You’ve not been following this one rule, you haven’t been eating or sleeping properly. You need to learn, therefore you need to be punished baby. Maybe then you’ll remember to look after yourself. You’ll sit down at lunch and remember that you have to eat because it hurts to sit. You’ll look at yourself and how filthy you are the remember that you need to shower, you’ll _feel_ dirty. You’ll remember to sleep when you feel how tired your body is from being so close for so long. Today Daddy decides when and if you come. That’s only going to happen if you listen to me properly. If you don’t, there will be another punishment tomorrow for school. If you’re good then there will be a reward where you get to choose. Okay baby?”

Isak just whined. This was a ruled Even enforced more than any other. Last time he broke it he had to sit through Even spanking him then having Even’s cock shoved down his throat for an hour which ended with Even fucking his face so hard Isak could hardly talk the next day.

Isak was a little excited and nervous for whatever was going to happen today. He knew it would be a lot but it would also be so very worth it. He isn’t supposed to enjoy punishments. They are meant to make him hurt and want to scream.

“First off kitten, you’re gonna sit on Daddy’s face okay? Gonna ride my tongue nice and good first of all. We can work out the rest later okay baby?” Even says calmly. It was the cold kind of calm.

Even was always sweet to his baby, because well he was his baby and he deserves love and to be cared for. Even needs to care for Isak too.

* * *

 

Even manhandled Isak into the position he wanted him. His thighs on either side of his head, resting a bit on his neck, and facing Even’s body.

“No touching.” Even says, slapping Isak’s hand that was reaching down for Even’s cock that’s hidden under his pyjama pants.

Even roughly pulled Isak’s hips down so that Isak hole was resting over Even’s mouth and he got to work quickly. This wasn’t for Isak and Isak knew that. This was purely for Even’s entertainment, loving eating Isak out more than most of the other things he is allowed to do to him.

“Oh god, fuck Daddy!” Isak gasped at the first glides of Even’s tongue over him. He needed to sound pretty, knowing that will work towards his rewards.

Even forcibly rocked Isak’s hips back and forth on his tongue, the opposite directions of his swipes. Isak continued with high moans and gasps alongside broken words and chants of ‘Daddy’.

Even pushed his tongue into Isak slightly, at this Isak whimpered and leaned back to grab ahold of Even’s hair.

“Daddy. So good please good.” Isak spoke not caring that his words didn’t make sense.

Isak started rocking his hips in the same pattern as Even had been directing him in, working harder and harder. Wanting this to make him come. He knew it couldn’t rationally, but when Even’s tongue was making him feel good it was easy to forget.

“Mm, Daddy can I come? Please Daddy. You feel so good. Tongue so good. Pleasepleaseplease.” Isak wanted to cry now. The tension in his balls so strong it was aching and it was only going to hurt more.

Even slapped his ass hard, growling into Isak’s ass cheek which fell when Even let it go. Even grabbed his ass cheeks hard between his fingers, licking up more into Isak. Isak jumped up at this, not able to move far with Even holding onto him so hard.

Even went at it hard for a few more minutes, ignoring Isak’s begging and just having fun for himself. Isak felts more and more building in his stomach with no satisfaction. There was a throbbing pain in his stomach, cock, and now in his ass from Even still gripping it hard.

Even decided he was done, bored with Isak now, so he pushed him off, letting him fall onto the bed heavily.

Even sat up fast, not letting Isak crawl back onto him.

“How are we going babydoll? Think you’ve learnt your lesson yet?” Even says, wiping spit off his chin.

“Yes Daddy. I promise I learnt. ‘M good. I promise I’m good Daddy.” Isak said, pushing his hips up into nothing. No satisfaction for his efforts at all.

“I don’t think you have. That gave you more than you needed to give. I think you need to work for me to think that you’re a good boy again.” Even raised his eyebrows in an authoritative way.

Isak sat up shocked. He knew they would be more, but he already hurt so bad, he didn’t want it to get worse right now.

“I want you to suck Daddy off okay? Get me to come deep in your throat.” Even strokes Isak’s cheek as he speaks, enjoying the way Isak’s eyes widen in a cute innocent way.

“Okay Daddy.” Isak moved so get on his knees next to the bed like how Even had taught him to.

* * *

 

“No, no, no. Not here baby boy.” Even moved to pull Isak back. “In the lounge okay?” Even said into his ear.

“Mm, okay. Lounge.” Isak sunk into his hold for a second before moving out to the living room and sitting on the lounge to wait for Even.

Even walks into the room, now without his pants, a hand on his dick slowly. He sat down next to Isak getting comfortable, and looking at him.

“What are you waiting for?” Even growls, pushing Isak’s shoulder down.

“Nothing Daddy.” Isak said before opening his mouth and taking the head of Even’s cock in his mouth, sucking hard.

“Good boy.” Even groans. He needs to go through with his original plan so that Isak really had to work for Even’s forgiveness for breaking his rule. 

Even reaches to the other side of himself, grabbing the tv remote and turning it on. It turns on to netflix so he just starts playing How I Met Your Mother to distract himself.

Isak opened his eyes to figure out the sound, whining around Even’s dick when he realised what was happening.

They’d done this before. Even’s sat watching something and made Isak work extra hard to make Even pay attention to him long enough for Isak to get him to come. The first time was just for fun, but the other two were punishments because Even discovered Isak didn’t really enjoy not having Even’s full attention during sex.

Isak closed his eyes again, running his tongue in a circle around Even’s head before pushing down further and hooking it under the lip slightly. He pushed hard as he rubbed his tongue at this one spot under Even’s dick, knowing he loved it.

Even put a hand on Isak’s head, moaning slightly but still not paying proper attention to Isak. Isak started working harder. He pushed his mouth about half way down, already gagging a bit. He wasn’t nearly as bad with gagging after Even had spent so long training him to take his fingers and then his cock down his throat. Isak helped himself practice with his toothbrush and fingers whenever Even wasn’t able to be there to help him and it definitely made it easier. It was still hard for Isak to get all eight and a half inches of Even down his throat, but he is getting there.

Isak bobbed his head quickly, trying hard to get more and more of Even in his mouth. He moved his hand over the base too, using the spit dripping down Even’s dick to make the slide easier. Isak pushed himself down as far as he could manage on one down push, holding himself there for a few seconds making his throat relax and adjust to Even. He pulled back to gasp a deep breath before diving back in, managing a bit more.

Isak was closer to having Even all the way down his throat, not able to fit his hand between his mouth and the base of Even’s dick.

Isak pushed himself harder than he ever has and he finally, finally manages to get Even all the way down his throat. He can feel the skin at the very base against his lips. It takes all of his strength not to pull off and yell in victory.

Instead he sucks hard at him, bobbing his head in short slides hollowing his cheeks when pulling back.

“Fuck Isak. Baby boy you look so good doing that. So proud of you for getting it all in you. So so pretty like this.” Even says panting, now gripping Isak’s hair tight.

Even was looking down at Isak now, wanting so badly to push his hips up and fuck his mouth. He wanted to ask first because he knew this was hard for Isak.

“Baby, can I fuck your mouth? Don’t wanna hurt you, so maybe you should pull back a little.” Even directed softly.

Isak pulled off to talk, his voice rough. “’s okay Daddy. I can take it.”

“God baby. You’re doing so good for Daddy.” Even moans, grabbing the back of Isak’s head again.

He lets Isak find where he’s comfortable sitting his mouth before pushing on the back of his head and thrusting his hips up into his mouth more. Even continues thrusting into Isak’s mouth roughly. He knows he won’t last a lot longer, he’s close from just watching Isak take all of him and now this is pushing him closer and closer.

Isak moans around Even’s cock and that’s what pushes him over. He stops moving his hips, come filling Isak’s mouth. Isak takes over and moves his head himself working Even through his orgasm, swallowing everything he’s given.

Isak pulls off to speak once Even is done. “Did I do good Daddy?” He says in a small, insecure voice.

“You did great baby.” Even smiles, pulling him up for their first kiss of the day. It’s sweet and short but also Even can taste himself on Isak’s lips which makes the kiss hot and he instantly craves more.

What Even craves from Isak he takes, so he presses a second opened mouth kiss against Isak’s lips. Isak compliantly opening his mouth and letting Even lick into it. Isak whimpers, feeling his cock wanting him to come again.

* * *

 

“Am I forgiven Daddy?” Isak asks.

“Not just yet angel. I promise you’re nearly there. You’re doing really good for me Issy.” Even strokes his hair. “You’re going to finger yourself for me now okay? We’re going to go back to our room and you’re going to lay on the bed and put on a good show for Daddy okay?”

“Yes. Okay Daddy.” Isak stands up from the couch, knowing Even means now. He takes Even’s hand and leads him back to their room, skipping a little in a cute way which makes his ass bounce.

Isak lays down on the bed, Even hands him and lube and drags the chair from the corner of the room to next to their bed.

Even watches closely as Isak uncaps the bottle, pouring lube messily over his fingers before running them over his rim in light circles. Even sees Isak shiver at the sensation before pushing a finger all the way in and grinding down on it.

Isak moves the finger in and out of him quickly, gasping and moaning at the feeling. He pushes a second finger in soon after, not pausing to let himself adjust as he’s fairly loose from Even’s tongue. He’s thrusting them up and hitting his prostate with his fingers.

He keeps at this pace in this place for a few minutes, rocking his hips and whining about how he wants to come.

“Another finger baby and then we’ll be all good okay?” Even groans, leaning forward on his chair. His dick is fighting to get hard again despite his recent orgasm. It’s always ridiculously hot for Even to see Isak getting himself off. He quite often gets Isak to masturbate in front of him just so he can see how good Isak can make himself feel, but still be moaning Even’s name.

“Daddy, please let me come now.” Isak pants out, a third finger deep in him. He’s pushing them in and out fast now, his wrist starting to hurt almost as much as his balls.

“Not yet baby. You’re not coming yet. Haven’t earned it yet.” Even says. This time he moves to Isak, pulling his wrist and dislodging his fingers from inside him.

“No, no. Daddy no.” Isak is all but crying now.

“What did you say?” Even’s smacks a had down on Isak’s thigh, warning him to not say no.

“Sorry Daddy. Won’t tell you no. You know what’s good for me.” Isak apologised immediately.

“Good boy.” Even praised, helping Isak sit up. “We’re going to have lunch now okay, baby?”

“Lunch?” Isak said panicked. He didn’t want to sit and have to eat lunch like this. He knew he could get out of it but that also seems like a cop out because it isn’t the worst punishment he’s ever had.

“Yes. Lunch. Your lesson today is that you need to take care of yourself and it’s actually 15.30 which means it’s a late lunch, but you need it. You’re having lunch.” Even pauses, his eyes scanning over Isak’s body. “Don’t worry Daddy’s gonna make sure you’re nice and full.”

Even pulled Isak to his feet and pressed a kiss to his nose. “Now go stand in the kitchen for me baby.”

* * *

 

Isak left to go stand in the kitchen, he leant against the counter while waiting for Even. Even comes into the kitchen holding something behind his back and Isak instantly feels a pang of fear in his chest.

Even pulls Isak’s chair out from their two person kitchen table before revealing what was hidden behind his back. It was a dildo of Isak’s that he’d had for over a year now. He’d bought it just after moving into the kollektiv officially and had been used a lot while living there.

Even stuck it to his chair using the suction cup base, making sure it was really stuck to the chair before lubing it up.

“How do you know I have that?” Isak says, actually a little impressed that Even found it.

“Well, when we first got together I walked in on you riding in it your old shower.” Even shrugged like it meant nothing.

“Oh..” Isak is a littler embarrassed. Really it’s nothing compared to a lot of the things he’s done in front of Even now, but he always feels embarrassed at things to do with him getting himself off.

“You’re going to sit on it while we eat.” Even said, gesturing down at it.

“Okay Daddy.” Isak said, mind already going back to his submissive mindset.

Slowly he pushed himself down onto it. It didn’t really stretch or burn, but it made him feel so full and stimulated. He rocked his hips a little, trying to get used to it. Even grabs his hips hard, making him stop moving.

“Dadddyyy.” Isak whines trying to move again.

“Don’t be a brat or you won’t get any rewards at all.” Even warns.

Isak listens, holding still while Even moves around the kitchen making them chicken sandwiches. He puts Isak’s plate in front of him, Isak reaches out to get his food a soon as it’s put down.

“Uh uh, what do you say?” Even cocks an eyebrow up.

“Thank you Daddy.” Isak says before eating. The angle he has to sit in the chair to eat means the head of the dildo is rubbing up against his prostate and making him all worked up in a perfect way.

Isak tries to eat as quickly as he can, but Even makes him slow down. When Isak is finished his sandwich he is told he is to stay where he is sitting and Even comes back with two glasses of wine.

Isak whines knowing this means he’ll be here for ages because Even likes to sip his wine slowly opposed to just chug it.

Isak drinks his slowly too, just for something to do while Even is drinking his. When finished he starts to get impatient.

“Daddy. Please come on. Need you in me not this. You’re so much better, bigger Daddy.” Isak begs, making his eyes big and shine with tears.

“It’s okay baby. You’ve waited long enough. And you’ve been mostly good with me. Okay get up baby, go put away your toy okay? I’ll be there in a minute.” Even directs Isak.

Isak follows Even’s instructions, working to be quick. He’s excited now knowing he’s going to get what he’s been waiting for all day and it already feels good.

* * *

 

Even wastes no time once he’s in the room, Isak gets pushed onto his stomach on the bed and Even is inside him in no time.

When Even pushes in he’s met with little resistance, but he still waits a few seconds before pulling back to thrust in again. He knows he’s a lot bigger than anything Isak’s fingers could reach and that toy was also a fair bit smaller than him. When he starts thrusting hard into Isak, Isak starts moaning loudly.

Even pulls Isak up onto his knees and keeps fucking him hard, now just at a better angle.

“You’re taking me so well princess. Wish I could show you how pretty you are when you take me this well.” Even praises.

“So good Daddy. You’re so deep in me fuck, think I can feel you in my tummy.” Isak whines, grabbing at Even’s hand to hold against where he was touching before. Sure enough Even can feel the head of his cock poking in Isak’s stomach.

He slows his thrusts to be able to feel it better.

“Fuck angel. Your body just loves Daddy’s cock doesn’t it?” Even grunts, picking up his thrusts again, putting Isak’s hand back on his stomach.

“Please, please, please! Daddy please let me come now. Been good for you all day. Please I need it so badly Daddy.” Isak begs. He’s so desperate for it now.

“Okay baby. You can come.” Even pulls out of Isak so he can get the cock ring off him. He throws it to the side and fucks back into Isak hard.

It only takes a couple of direct thrusts that hit right against Isak’s prostate for Isak to come. He’s crying Even’s name and pushing back on his dick while he completely ruins the sheets.

“Fuck Daddy. Come in me Daddy please. Wanna feel you. Wanna know if I can feel it with my hand.” Isak pants, still rocking onto Even’s cock despite the over-sensitivity.

Even finishes quickly after that. His whole body jerks and he pushes as deep as he possibly can get in Isak before letting go and filling him.

“Thank you Daddy. Thank you.” Isak repeats his words like a mantra, only wincing a tiny mount when Even pulls out.

“It’s okay baby boy.” Even collapses next to Isak on the mattress to catch his breath.

He moves to pull Isak to his chest and cuddle him close.

“Are you okay Is?” He asks, needing to make sure Isak is okay after all he did today. It must have taken a toll on his body.

“I’m more than okay baby. Thank you.” Isak says sleepily.

“I’m glad. Now let’s sleep baby boy.” Even says.

Their nap is interrupted by hunger, Even makes them a quick dinner then Isak sits at the table for a couple hours doing assignments.

They fall into bed after that, still exhausted from the whole day, falling asleep almost instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, i got the footie kit thing from the technology series by skambition

Isak groans the next morning when he realises it’s a Monday. His body is just completely sore from yesterday and he needs to get up and get ready for school soon or he’ll end up being late and he doesn’t think he can deal with another punishment like yesterday.

He gets himself out of bed in one go, making it easier rather than basking in the warmth of the bed and taking his time. He notices that Even isn’t in bed with him, instead there is a neatly folded pile of clothes next to him.

Isak knows that his means he’ll have to wear them. That’s how this works. If Even picks out an outfit he has to wear it. There are times he can object, and today he’s hoping he can.

On top of the pile are his white thigh highs that have the cute floral lace at the top. Yes Isak loves these socks, but he knows that something will give him away if he’s wearing them at school and he really doesn’t wanna explain. Under them is his soft yellow skirt. It’s nearly the same colour as the socks, just a bit tinged yellow. He’d love to wear it really but he’s not ready to do that in front of his friends. Especially not after he wore it out that one time and Even got socked in the face by someone saying he needs to control Isak and not let him walk around forcing the fact he’s gay down everyone’s throats.

Other than that is his cute sweater that was actually given to him by Eskild as a joke on his eighteenth birthday. It was a soft pink and had the words ‘Daddy’s boy’ written on the chest in gold glitter. Isak actually ended up wearing this sweater a lot more than he thought he would. When he got it, he just sort of laughed because Even and he hadn’t really added the dynamics they have now into their relationship.

“Even!” He yelled out to the apartment. He needs to try a compromise. He also doesn’t want to ruin the socks so maybe he could use that as an excuse to not wear them.

“What’s up baby?” Even smiled around the corner of their door.

“I can’t wear all this to school.” Isak looked at him with sad eyes. It wasn’t completely an act, he was a bit scared of wearing some of the things in that pile to school.

“Give me a counter option and I’ll see if I’ll consider it for you.” Even crosses his eyes, raising an eyebrow at Isak.

Isak thinks about it and it’s not really that cold at the moment, only just coming out of summer, so he could get away with wearing shorts to school and wouldn’t freeze to death.

“I’ll wear my footie shorts and socks with the sweater to school and I’ll wear the skirt and other socks when I get home. I don’t wanna ruin the nice socks at school.” Isak offered.

“What’s wrong with your skirt princess? I thought you loved it, said it made you feel pretty?” Even’s expression is a bit worried, a bit sad now. Isak knows he’s thinking about what happened before.

“I don’t think I’m ready for that yet Even.” Isak says nervously. If Even really wants him to, enough to make him sad, then Isak will do it. But he’d really rather not just yet.

“Okay, I’m not going to push you if you’re not completely comfortable. Footie shorts and socks. But you have to wear whatever I say under?” Even said as his offer.

“Sure thing Daddy.” Isak grinned at him.

“Come here.” Even held his arms open for Isak, who fell into them quickly. They kissed a fairly decent morning kiss before Isak pushed his face into the space between Even’s neck and shoulder.

“Thank you.” Isak mumbles into the fabric of Even’s shirt.

“It’s okay Isak. We agreed when we started all this that we weren’t going to do things that we weren’t comfortable with.” Even says rubbing his hands over Isak’s back. “There’s food on the table, go have breakfast while I pick something out for you.”

Isak had his breakfast quickly, stopping off at the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to see what Even had for him.

In one hand Even had a pair of black panties balled up, they would condradict his outfit and Isak knows they look great against the light skin of his thighs and stomach.

In his other was a pink silicone butt plug. Isak had seen this one before in their drawer, but Even had never gotten him to wear it before.

Isak would do it for him. He has before. After the first time he got caught by his friends wearing one he can’t really find it in himself to care. Let them know Even gets him to wear them sometimes. It surprises Isak sometimes when his friends ask him and he just tells them what’s happening.

Maybe that’s a sign that Isak is becoming more comfortable with being out and talking about sex with them. They’ve always talked about their sex lives so openly and it made Isak uncomfortable and feel like he had to hide his experiences with Even. Maybe one day he’d wear a skirt out around them too.

“I don’t know if I can get that in me. I’m so sore from yesterday.” Isak says a little skeptical.

“Well, that’s sort of why I’m making you wear it.” Even shrugs like it makes sense.

“What do you mean? I was good for you yesterday. Listened to you the whole time.” Isakis confused now. He doesn’t know what he did.

“What was yesterdays lesson Isak?” Even says in his stern voice that he reserved for making Isak weak.

“I need to follow your rules. Especially number one. Gotta look after yourself.” Isak looks down, ashamed that he made Even upset yesterday.

“And you know what you didn’t do Isak? You didn’t shower. That was part of it. I was leaving it up to you to do, but you know the rules. If you don’t listen you get punished. Now I want you to get dress then I want you to go and lean on the desk for me. I will be back in a minute, I expect you to be done.” Even says, turning and leaving the room with the plug still in his hand, panties dropped on the floor.

Isak picks them up, taking off his pyjama pants and sliding them on instead. He takes a minute to adjust them so he sits in them properly. Then he goes over to the drawers and pulls his footie shorts and socks out, quickly getting both of them on. He puts on a white shirt under the sweater, just so that if it gets too warm he can take something off and be cooler. Isak then pulls the chair out from the desk and leans over it waiting for Even.

“God look at you. So gorgeous. Everyone’s going to want you today and you know what? They don’t get to have you because you’re mine.” Even groans walking towards Isak. Isak grins a little to himself, knowing how much it turned Even on to see him in his footie kit. “Daddy’s gonna take a photo okay?”

Even says that like a question but they do have an agreement that they are allowed photos at any time as long as it’s kept private. Isak pushes his ass back and waits for Even to signal he’s done. He just puts his hand on Isak’s ass and takes another photo, this time Isak hears the camera click.

“Gonna pull down your shorts and panties and finger you a little before putting this in okay? Gotta make sure my baby can take this.” Even pushed them down while finishing his sentence, groaning when he’s got the fabric bunched up under Isak’s ass. “Fuck angel, your ass is so gorgeous.”

Isak felt his cheeks flow with the praise, staying still while Even took more photos. He hears Even’s phone drop onto the desk beside him and hears Even open lube.

Isak tries not to jump when he feels Even’s cold fingers rub over him a few times before he pushes one finger in all the way. Isak feels a burn but it isn’t too bad. He knows that if he resists it will hurt more. Even gets another finger into him and scissors his fingers a bit.

“God baby. Gotta get a photo of my fingers in you.” Even groans, grabbing his phone again and taking a couple photos.

“Am I pretty enough for you Daddy? Good enough to eat?” Isak says, hoping for more praise.

“If we had more time I’d get on my knees and worship you with my mouth. Like the princess you are.” Even pushes his fingers deep one more time before sliding them out quickly. “Now we gotta get this in you so you can go. Can’t make you late.”

Even is quick getting the butt plug into Isak and making sure that it stays in. It feels a lot different from the pretty metal one he’s used to. He knows it probably still looks pretty, but he loves the little jewel attached to the other one. He loves knowing that it’s such a sight for Even. He’s seen photos that just prove that it’s perfect in him.

After Even pulls up Isak’s pants, Isak stands up properly wincing at a slight ache in his ass.

“So sore Daddy.” Isak whines.

“Good. Hope you feel it all day.” Even says. “Now you have to leave. I have work this afternoon baby, but I will be back at 18.00. I expect you to listen to anything I tell you to do today and be dressed and ready for me when I get home. You’re not to take that plug out or those panties off until I’m home.”

Isak walks to the front door, Even following him to kiss him before he leaves.

“I love you princess.” Even whispers.

“Love you too.” Isak smiles.

“Who do you love?” Even teases raising his eyebrows.

“I love you Daddy.” Isak resists rolling his eyes.

“See you tonight.” He pats Isak’s bum lightly as he walks out the door.

* * *

 

Isak doesn’t see his friends at lunch, having missed them this morning when he was running late from catching the later tram. He’s a bit annoyed now is when he has to see them now.

Once Isak had sat down in his first class, he’s instantly distracted by a strong vibration in his ass that makes him jump and then moan softly. He gets his phone out to text Even but doesn’t manage to get far before the vibrations get more intense and he needs to put his hands on the desk to steady himself. The vibrations stopped and he could finally text Even after a few minutes.

**Daddy <3**

what was that !!!

Didn’t i tell you?

It’s also a vibrator.

you didn’t tell me that :(

 ****This is meant to be a punishment princess. You needed to be punished and I know you would have been whiney if I told you.

Couldn’t have you making it hard for me.

is it on a timer?

No.

I control it from my phone.

I will choose when it’s on or off and if you’re good and listen to me you will get your reward.

okay daddy. i’ll listen. be a good boy promise.

Good boy.

Now pay attention. Don’t get in trouble.

 

Now Isak is sitting at the table with the boys who are all looking at him strangely which is making him uncomfortable as hell.

He’d just had P.E. and Even knew this, so the butt plug had been vibrating pretty much the whole lesson. Isak’s legs didn’t want to work and he was so hard it wasn’t funny. His teacher had noticed something was wrong and asked if Isak was okay, Isak just said he wasn’t feeling too well but he’d be okay. So he had to get through the lesson playing some stupid made up ball game that felt near impossible with Even punishing him like this.

He was now glad that his jumper covered his shorts mostly at the front because he knows that they would look at least a little wet from the amount of pre come that had been leaking from him. Being forced out of him by the end of the plug vibrating directly against his spot.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” Magnus asks, laughing over his words.

“What do you mean what am I wearing?” Isak asks, kinda forgetting the clothes he was in.

“Dude, your jumper literally says ‘Daddy’s boy’ in massive letters.” Mahdi points out. Isak flushes more red.

He wouldn’t care too much if the boys knew about Even being his Daddy, but at the same time it’s something he really wants to keep private.

“Even and I haven’t done laundry in like a month, this is all that’s left.” Isak made up as an excuse.

“That’s not true. I was there last Thursday and Even was folding washing.” Jonas says.

“It was a dare?” Isak tries again.

“You know we don’t care if you just wanna wear it right? I mean we’ve heard worse shit from Mag’s.” Jonas looks at Isak with a comforting caring look. Isak knows Jonas wouldn’t judge him for pretty much anything.

“I was late today and it’s what I grabbed.” Isak finally says. Convincing them with his lie.

“And the shorts and socks?” Magnus asks, still pressing about his outfit being odd for Isak to wear.

“They’re for Ev-en.” Isak has to stop in the middle of his sentence when he feels the vibrations start up again. This time at a brutal speed.

“Ha, so that’s why you were late. Get it Issy boy!” Magnus held a hand up for Isak to high five. Isak hit his hand quickly before tuning their conversation out and pulling out his phone.

**Daddy <3**

no please not now. i’m at lunch with the boys not now please.

No Isak. I decide when it’s on and when it isn’t. This is a punishment not something for you to enjoy.

 ****please no. i’m with the boys. don’t want them to know. please daddy…

No. You’re also staying there. Want you to feel

dirty and embarrassed Isak.

 ****daddy please tell me what you’re doing.

i am so hard and have to be here with school around me.

my shorts are wet daddy.

They’re going to get more wet. You’re going to come in your shorts and you’re not going to take off your panties or anything until I am home to show you how you should be looking after yourself.

 ****please don’t make me do that daddy.

please not in front of my friends like that.

Isak you know the rules.

You listen to me when you’re being punished.

You have to follow the rules and this is how you’re going to learn. You’re going to have to sit in your own mess all day and feel dirty. Then you will learn.

 ****okay daddy.

please tell me when i can come.

You can come when you need to baby. You just need to make sure it happens before lunch is over.

okay daddy. i promise.

Thank you Princess.

 

Isak stops texting Even after that. He shifts his hips in his chair so that the plug is getting pushed further into him and vibrating directly on his prostate. He knows he can’t touch himself so he’s going to need to keep the plug against his spot for as long as possible. Maybe move around a little as long as the boys don’t notice.

Isak leans his elbows on the table and pretends to be interested in their conversation, shifting in his chair every now and again.

“Hey Isak, you okay?” Mahdi asks, concerned expression.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Isak nods.

“You don’t look fine dude.” Mahdi says, clearly worried about his friend. Isak is irrationally annoyed he’s asking. It’s not like he knows what is happening to Isak right now, he’s sitting across the table and couldn’t have seen his phone screen even a little.

“I’m not feeling so well. Bit ill, might be getting a bit sick dunno.” Isak shrugs like it’s nothing. Maybe he will be sick and it’ll prove his point, his stomach is full of nervous butterflies and there is heat building between his hips.

“Maybe you should go home?” Jonas suggests looking just as concerned.

“Nah, I’ll be right. Plus I have language next and I can’t fail it. I’m so far-“ Isak gets cut off. His body wants him to come now and it’s the worst possible timing. All the boys attention is on them and it’s awful.

Isak decides to put his head on the table and hold his stomach pretending that he feels like he’s gonna be ill. This way it’s okay that he lets out a couple moans.

The way he is sitting is pushing the butt plug right into the perfect place, and his body getting closer and closer making it feel better and better.

Isak tenses up when he starts coming. Feeling his shorts get more damp with his come seeping through the thin material of his panties. The feeling is admittedly a bit gross, but it also makes Isak feel hot and embarrassed all over. He actually doesn’t mind it right this second, knowing his Daddy will be proud of him.

“Man maybe you should go home. You really don’t look good.” Magnus’s voice is what grounds Isak. He’s snapped backed to reality and lifts his head.

“No. I can’t. I’ll go home if I actually throw up okay?” Isak knows he’ll get in so much trouble if he goes home just because he lied to the boys about not feeling well.

“Are you really sure? You just sounded like your stomach exploded.” Jonas says calmly. Isak knows he’s not trying to make fun of Isak, he just wants Isak to be okay.

“I’m really sure. I promise I’lll go home if it gets worse.” Isak nods, standing up while pushing his sweater down over his shorts as he stands, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to hide what just happened otherwise.

Isak walks to his next class, arriving ten minutes early. He sits down and checks his thighs. He can see that come had leaked out of his shorts as well and down his thigh a little. Isak wipes it with his fingers, knowing what he does is a little gross but he doesn’t have a lot of options, and sucks it off making sure it’s gone.

**Daddy <3 **

i did it daddy!

I’m so proud of you angel.

Can’t wait to see you when I get home. I’m going to work now. Text me when you are home okay?

 ****okay! see you when you’re home daddy.

thank you <3

* * *

When Isak is home he’s quick to get dressed into his skirt and thigh highs, leaving his shorts and other socks on the desk hair before going and laying on the bed.

Isak is exhausted from the entire day. Even had turned the vibrations on for another half hour at school and Isak had nearly come again before it turned off and left him hanging.

On top of that he had a lot of in class work and it made his brain hurt a but. It was all in his worse classes and it just drained him.

He hadn’t realised that he’d fallen asleep until he is woken by Even kissing his forehead softly and leaning on a hand that’s resting on Isak’s chest.

“Hi Princess. I’m so proud of you love.” Even says smiling. Isak knows he really is, Isak followed everything Even said and now he was going to be rewarded.

“Hi Daddy.” Isak smiled back, tilting his chin up signalling he wanted a kiss.

Even kissed him softly, pulling back too soon.

“There’s only one more thing Daddy needs you to do before you can get your reward.” Even says in a sugary tone.

“Yeah? What’s that?” Isak knows what’s coming honestly. It happens a lot after punishments like this.

“I wanna see you on your knees in your pretty little outfit for me.” Even says, movingwhen Isak gets up to sit on his knees next to the bed.

Even sits with his legs over the side of the bed and undoes his pants for Isak, pushing them to his knees.

“Come on baby. I’ve been hard all day thinking about how pretty you are, especially with my cock in your mouth. Such perfect cock sucking lips you have.” Even holds the base of his dick while Isak wraps his lips around the head and pushing himself down.

Isak works hard to take as much of Even as he can while still making him feel good. Isak knows he won’t be able to get all the way down like yesterday, but he still pushes. Wanting Even to come quickly.

Isak works his lips and tongue over Even strategically and in no time Even is pulling out of Isak’s mouth and coming on his cheek.

Even grabs a tight hold of Isak’s wrist stopping him from guiding Even’s come into his mouth. “Leave it there baby. Makes you perfectly dirty, now I can make sure you really know how to clean yourself up.”

After that Even takes Isak to the bathroom, and when he pulls Isak’s panties down to leave him naked he talks. Making Isak feel awful for breaking Even’s rules and like he never wants to do it again.

“You’re so dirty Isak. Look at this you’ve completely ruined these panties and they stuck to you. So fucking dirty.” Even pushes Isak over so he’s leaning on the basin, dropping the panties to the ground. Even works at pulling the plug out slowly, knowing how much it would be hurting Isak by now.

When in the shower Even washes Isak’s body softly, cleaning all of the mess on him and washing his hair for him.

* * *

 

The rest of that nice is soft and sweet. Even gives Isak one of his sweaters to wear with his pyjamas. They have a dinner that Even shows Isak how to make and then spend the time before sleep watching vine compilations and then a film on netflix that Isak falls asleep in the middle of.

This is Isak’s favourite part of going through with Even’s punishments. Even better than his rewards sometimes, Even’s soft loving aftercare.

The last thing Isak registers before he’s completely asleep is Even kissing his cheek and turning the brightness on the tv down. It makes Isak feel more safe and loved than he already did and it is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you're interested I now run a Evak smut/porn blog with Gee (empty_venom on here!) If you wanna check that out, [here](https://babyboyissy.tumblr.com) is a link!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is werid adgd

Even doesn’t tell Isak what his reward is until the next afternoon. He needed time to work out how he is going to tell Isak what he’s chosen to give him because he knows it might sound strange.

Isak has this explained to him before Even tells him anything. It makes Isak a bit nervous, maybe his reward is something that he might not like if Even is this nervous telling him.

“Okay.” Even takes a breath before continuing. “Now I know we’ve talked about this and you’ve said you’d be okay with it and we talked about boundaries and stuff, however if you do want to back out I will think of a different reward for you because you really do deserve one for yesterday.”

“Okay?” Isak says confused, shifting a little under Even’s nervous gaze.

“I was thinking that you could choose someone we know and I would invite them over so that we both could take care of you. You would get to choose whoever it was and I will manage talking to them about it and organising it, you just need to worry about who. I will also be showing them your rules just as a reference to what this is for, however if that is not okay with you then I will not. I also do not expect you to call me Daddy in front of whoever you choose, however if you are comfortable with it please do tell me first so that I am aware of what I am able to say or not.” Even finishes, still shifting around nervously.

“You’re saying that my reward is a threesome with one of our friends?” Isak asks, a little shocked honestly. It’s definitely something he’s thought about a lot and something he wants. He knows it could be amazing.

“Yes, that is what I’m saying.” Even nods.

“Shit. Thank you? Is that what I’m supposed to say when you propose something like that?” Isak asks excitedly.

“Thank you works. Can we work out some boundaries tonight so I can propose the idea to whoever you choose by tomorrow? I was going to organise it for Friday so that you have time to recover from the past two days and will be ready for it.” Even says, outlining what he’s planned for them to do tonight in order to have this all set up.

“Okay thats good. What do you have already?” Isak asks, knowing Even will have something written out.

Even opens a notebook on their table and slides it over to Isak. Isak skims over the list that Even has written, holding his hand out for a pen to edit it for things he’s okay with or not.

**‘** Isak’s reward guidelines and terms.

  * All participating partners are allowed to back out at any point
  * Safe words and rules will be explained to all participating partners
  * This is about Isak and he will be treated as the centre of attention as this a reward for his good behaviour.
  * Invited partner/s are allowed to change guidelines for Isak’s reward based on their own comfort.
  * Any invited partners must use protection if inside of any other partners. Isak or Even must also use protection when/if inside invited partners. **‘**



Isak is okay will all of these things written down. He knows that it will be safe and they will all have the option of stopping if at any point uncomfortable.

“I also wanted to discuss the possibility of two other things with you.” Even starts. Isak nods, signalling him to continue. “I’ll start with the easier one, would you be okay with maybe dressing up? In some of your pretty clothes, thigh highs and pretty panties if you want. Maybe if you’re up to it you could wear one of your skirts too?”  
“I could do that. Can I choose what I wear?” Isak is already planning what he wants to wear. He wants to be all matching in pink except for a white shirt of Even’s. He knows exactly what he wants to choose.

“Yeah of course you can. This is for you after all.” Even nods while talking. “The other thing I wanted to ask is if you would be up for trying double penetration with another person. I know you can take me and a dildo but it might be better if it’s a real person” Even sounds nervous again.

“Holy fuck.” Isak groans thinking about it. He knows that Even knows he’s wants that. He wants it so bad it makes him feel warm all over.

“Is that a yes?” Even chuckles.

“Holy fuck. That’s a yes.” Isak pretty much moans, thinking about it is making him hard.

“Okay. Now the final thing. Who?” Even asks.

Isak thinks about this for a minute. He isn’t really ready for Even’s friends to see him like that, he’s still trying to make them like him. He thinks about who of his friends would be up for it. Maybe Magnus would be the most up for it really, he seems like he’d get into it but Isak isn’t sure he wants it to be Magnus. Who he’d really want it to be is Jonas he decides.

He wants Jonas to see everything and know. He wants Jonas to be inside him with Even and he wants to make him feel good. Isak knows he missed out on Jonas big time after he and Eva broke up. Isak wanted him so badly and still sort of does.

“Jonas. Ask Jonas.” Isak nods. “Also let him know you’re my Daddy. Want him to know about that.” Isak’s doesn’t doubt that Jonas won’t judge. He can only hope he finds it as hot as Isak does.

* * *

 

Even talks to Jonas the next afternoon after Isak gets home from school. Isak sits nervously next to Even on their couch. He is really hoping that Jonas agrees and doesn’t think this is weird and hate Isak and Even for this.

Isak hears Even’s phone vibrate, and watches Even’s expression stay emotion less while he reads. The response.

**Jonas Bronas**

Hello Jonas, this is a little strange but please to read this all before making a decision on the proposal. Isak and I have discussed this a lot and this is something we are both interested in, however if you are uncomfortable with the idea then that is okay and we will not bother you again, I just ask that you do not talk to the other boys about it or humiliate Isak for this. We would like to ask if you’d be interested in joining in with us at some point? This is something that I have arranged for Isak as a reward for good behaviour. I am willing to have you over prior to this happening to discuss more things about what would happen, and why this has been asked. You will have the option to back out at any point in time, as do we. Please consider and respond to me with a made decision.

This was a little unexpected okay.

If I say yes can you not tell the boys about it until I’m comfortable with it?

Of course, you being comfortable is an important part of it all.

When do you want this to happen?

****Is Friday okay?

****Friday’s perfect. I’ll come home with Isak.

Cool, thank you.

 

Isak looks at Even excitedly. He is so ready for this to happen, couldn’t wait for Friday.

* * *

 The walk home on Friday with Jonas is quiet and a little awkward. They’re both a little giddy with anticipation for what is planned for the evening. Isak is a little nervous for letting Jonas see him like he will, but Isak knows it’ll be really worth it in the end.

Isak unlocks the door to Even leaning against the wall. He grabs Isak by the waist and kisses Isak softly in a lieu of a hello.

“Hi baby, can you go get the book for me? I’m going to talk to Jonas in the living room okay?” Even says in a sweet voice, smiling softly.

“Okay Daddy.” Isak doesn’t look back to see Jonas’s reaction to that. He just kisses Even quickly again and walking away to get the book Even wrote his rules in. When he walks into the living room Even and Jonas are sitting on the lounge.

“He really calls you Daddy?” Jonas says, shocked.

“Yeah. He does.” Even nods, a nervous laugh in his voice.

“Fuck that’s hot jeez.” Jonas seems shocked by his own thoughts and it makes Isak blush. He’s really glad that Jonas finds it hot and isn’t completely weirded out by it.

“I got it Daddy!” Isak says, almost skipping over to Even, sitting down close to him and handing the book over.

“Thank you baby.” Even pats his knee. “Okay now I wanna explain some things to you Jonas and ask maybe if some things are okay with you before we do anything.”

“Ah okay. Makes sense.” Jonas nods, eyes on the book, wonder clear in his eyes.

[Even opens the book to the pages he knows have Isak’s rules written out neatly.](http://babyboyissy.tumblr.com/post/168999142873/a-handwritten-version-of-daddy-evens-rules) “So these are Isak’s rules. We have an agreement that if he breaks them he gets punished. Recently he broke one twice, breaking it even after being punished a first time.”

“Okay so if he broke them then why is he getting rewarded?” Jonas asks, confused.

“Can you tell him what I did baby?” Even asks, wanting Isak to tell Isak about him coming at their lunch table.

“I broke Daddy’s first rule and he didn’t let me come for a long time, it hurt. He said I did good and let me but then I fell asleep and didn’t shower so I broke the rule again.” Isak blushes while talking, he’s nervous about telling Jonas what happened on Monday.

“What did I do when that happened Princess?” Even pushes him to say it.

“Daddy made me go to school wearing what he chose, I did change some of the outfit though so he got me to wear a butt plug that vibrated to school for the whole day.” Isak looks at Jonas’s face, not quite meeting his eyes, while he talks.

“What else did he do?” Jonas asks, clearly knowing that wasn’t all.

“I had to come at lunch. He told me I needed to before it finished and I had to stay with you boys while I did it.” Isak feels his face burning a deeper red.

“I know.” Jonas says bluntly. This shocks Isak. He was so disappointed that Jonas knew he did that.

“H-how?” Isak stutters out, so much more nervous again.

“For a start I saw your texts to Even sort of over your shoulder, and second when you stood up I could see come dripping down your thigh.” Jonas looks at Even when talking too, Even just shrugs and raising his eyebrows as if to say ‘so what?’.

“What else did your Daddy do to make sure you learnt?” Jonas’s voice gets deeper when he talks, clearly turned on.

“He made me stay like that until he finished work at 18.00 to make me feel dirty so I wouldn’t do it again.” Isak explains, embarrassment starting to leave the pit of his stomach.

“And he was a really good boy. Listening to me and that’s why you’re here. It’s his reward for listening to me.” Even tells Jonas.

“Okay. Now I know why I was invited, what else do you need to discuss Even?” Jonas asks Even, picking up that he decides most of what Isak gets tonight.

“Well first off I want to discuss safe words. Isak and I do have a few that have different meanings and I want you to know those before we do anything just so if we need to change things. For a start our complete stop and don’t do anything word is cheese, sounds gross and weird I know but that’s the purpose. It was the most unsexy word we could think about.” Even starts, Jonas nodding alone.

“If he says slow three times it means we need to back off a bit. If you’re going something and he says gross this means he doesn’t like it. It won’t be in like a sentence it’ll just be the word itself. If he pinches your thigh at the front going down on you it means he needs you to stop. He probably can’t breathe or is being hurt.” Even finishes. “Those will be all that you need to know, any other’s I will be able to help you with at the time if he says any of them. We are also able to use them at any time.”

“Okay that’s good. So we’ll all be good with what’s happening then?” Jonas asks, looking like it’s all making sense.

“Yeah. Now there are two things I want to ask you about before it happens because I want you to be comfortable, it’s okay if you don’t want to remember this.” Even says, nearly finished his explaining.

“Yeah okay.” Jonas nods.

“First thing is something we sorta wanted to try with you here was double penetration. Isak can take it and I know this, but it might be nice if we do it with you here. You can take time to think about whether you wanna do it or not first before you give us a yes or no and can back out of it at any point.”

“Okay. I think that would be okay. I haven’t ever tried it, wouldn’t really hurt to though.” Jonas laughs the end, Isak relaxes more knowing Jonas is okay that it’s something he and Even had thought about. Knowing that Jonas might be up for it as well causes a stirring in his pants.

“Final thing is that my gorgeous Issy, he wants to dress up for us. He has some cute little clothes, but if it makes you uncomfortable I can get him to take them off.” Even says, more informing him that it’s something that is happening.

“That’s okay. I guess I’ll see what he looks like first and if any part of it makes me uncomfy I’ll say something.” Jonas smiles at Isak in a way that Isak has only seen on Even when he’s being overly kind to Isak. Isak gets even more excited, he’s pretty much bouncing in his seat.

“You wanna go and get dressed up for us baby? Then come out and show Daddy and your friend? yeah.” Even asks, turning to face Isak.

“Okay! I’ll go get ready for you Daddy!” Isak smiles and kisses Even’s cheek quickly before leaving the room. The last thing he hears before walking down the hall is Even saying one more thing to Jonas.

“You can’t kiss him.” Even says in his serious ‘don’t even try fuck with me’ voice. The one that makes Isak completely compliant.

Isak goes to pick out his outfit, deciding the he is going to go ahead with what he wanted to wear originally. He pulls out his soft pink pleated skirt and his white thigh highs. He goes over to the other drawers and digs around to find his white garter belt to hold up his socks. While over there he takes one of Even’s big white sleep shirts, knowing he can make it look nice with the skirt.

He’s quick to get dressed, hardly struggling with the garter belt, and tucking Even’s shirt in the perfect amount so that it doesn’t stick out the bottom of his short skit. Isak checks himself out in the mirror, contorting his body to look over his shoulder at his ass. The skirt is the just long enough to cover his ass and really is perfect. Shows him off so nicely.

Isak walks back into the living room to Even kissing his way down Jonas’s neck, having gotten his shirt off and pants undone. Even is still completely clothed, Isak knows he’ll have to get Even’s clothes off.

“Um, Daddy I’m back.” Isak says in a small voice, twisting his hips around a little to make to skirt swish.

“Wow look at you angel. So gorgeous for us aren’t you? He’s beautiful isn’t he Jonas?” Even asks them both.

“Always gorgeous for you Daddy.” Isak says at the same time as Jonas saying;

“So fucking beautiful.” With his eyes scanning over Isak’s body.

“Turn around for us baby. Wanna show us how you look from behind.” Even instructs.

Isak turns, using the socks to slide on the floor. He can hear Jonas gasp at the sight, Isak blushes looking down at his feet.

“Does he do this often?” Jonas asks.

“All the fucking time.” Isak can hear the proud smirk in Even’s voice.

“Fuck.” Jonas groans.

“How about we move this to our room? A bit more comfortable.” Even more directs than asks. Isak holds his hand out for Even to take before walking to their room, Jonas close behind them.

Jonas closes the door behind them and Isak feels a slight feeling for adoration for the cute shy gesture. Even goes over to the bed and puts a pillow on the floor in the space next to their bed.

“Princes, on your knees.” He orders, Isak following straight away. Isak watches Even take off his belt at Isak’s eye level. “Jonas come here. Take your pants off.”

Jonas listens to Even, taking off his pants, Even pushing the band off his boxers to get Jonas to take them off too.

When Jonas is standing there Isak has to take a minute to take it all in. His slightly toned torso, strong looking thighs with fine hair and his dick. So hard, resting against his stomach just waiting for Isak’s mouth on him.

Isak moans looking at the size of him, he’s not quite as big as Even, but he’s nearly as thick and that makes Isak want Even and Jonas in him together as soon as he can.

Isak nearly misses Even pulling down his own boxers, just catching him in time to watch as his cock springs free, bouncing off his stomach. Isak’s mouth waters at the idea of sucking two dicks at once. He can’t help but wonder if he can get them both in his mouth together. Isak’s attention diverts again to Jonas talking.

“Holy shit Even.” Jonas gasps, “You’re so fucking huge.”

“Apparently.” Even shrugs before facing Isak and stepping closer. “Now baby do you want to open your pretty little mouth and show Jonas how much of my dick you can fit in your mouth?”

“Mm, please Daddy. Please can I suck your cock? I want it so badly.” Isak begs, knowing this is how he can get what he wants.

“Okay baby. Come on, open up.” Even says sweetly, guiding the end of his dick between Isak’s lips.

Isak gets to work straight away, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard before swirling his tongue around Even’s tip. He looks up at Even and then across at Jonas who is watching closely, a hand on his own dick moving slowly.

Isak pushes his head down further, swallowing as much as he can to relax his throat and take Even deep. He’d been practicing almost every night to get Even all the way down his throat and keep him there. It was a win-win thing for them because Even didn’t want to fuck Isak so he couldn’t be sore for tonight, and Isak still wanted to get Even off. This way he also got some practice.

In no time he had his nose pressed against Even’s stomach, being careful not to squish it too much so he could breathe. He kept swallowing hard around Even, using his tongue to rub against the bottom while pulling back.

“You wanna feel this don’t you? You’re impressed at how good he is at this and you really wanna feel. Come here.” Even gets Jonas to stand next to him. “Issy?”

“Yes Daddy?” Isak’s voice is hoarse when he talks, throat already sore.

“I want you to suck Jonas’s dick too okay? Want you to show him how good you are at it.” Even tells Isak in a sweet voice. Isak loves the praise he’s getting. Being told how good and how pretty he is makes him feel so amazing and he doesn’t want it to stop.

Isak doesn’t verbally answer, just nodding his head and taking Jonas’s dick in his mouth. Isak keeps his hand on Even’s dick, sliding it over it using his spit to his advantage to make it easier. He puts more effort into sucking Jonas when he can hear Jonas moaning above him and feels Even’s hand in his hair.

He knows it’s Even’s hand due to the sheer size of it, basically covering the entirety of the back of Isak’s head. Even just rests it there for a minute before starting to push Isak down, forcing him to take more and more of Jonas’s dick before letting him go so Isak can take a gulping gasp.

“Argh, fucking hell. Isak shit.” Jonas moans when Even does it again.

“He’s amazing isn’t he?” Even lets Isak go again before turning his head to get Isak’s mouth on his own dick.

Even fucks into Isak’s mouth, making Isak moan knowing that Even is using him to feel good because Isak does just that. It’s so rewarding for him to know he’s making Even feel good, and even more knowing that Even’s moans are mixing with Jonas’s all because of him.

Soon Even is pulling Isak up off the floor and talking to him again.

“Princess, wanna bend over our bed so you can show Jonas how good you take my fingers?” Even asks, Isak already moving to listen to what Even says.

“Wow Isak. You look so good like this.” Jonas groans, Isak hearing the sounds of him working his hand over his dick again.

Isak hears Even open and close a drawer before the sound of him opening the lube, it makes a heat curl in Isak’s stomach in anticipation of what is to come. Even sits next to Isak on one side, Jonas on the other, and pushes his skirt up, holding it with one hand.

“Oh look at this baby. No panties. Such a naughty Princess aren’t you? You want this so bad.” Even’s voice is doing a thing Isak loves, where he can hear how affected Even is despite his usual composure.

Isak can feel Even’s wet fingers rub over his rim, varying pressure and slipping the very end of his middle finger in when sliding them over.

“Yes, want this so bad Daddy. Want your fingers right now please. Want you to get me read for your dick Daddy.” Isak whines, pushing his hips back against Even’s fingers.

Finally Even pushes a finger into him, it slipping in fairly easily as Isak did finger himself in the shower that morning because he wanted this to be easy. Even thrusts his finger a couple times before carefully pushing one in beside it. Now he gives Isak a minute to adjust.

“Look at you Issy. It would be so good to show you how nice you look with your Daddy’s fingers in you. Probably so deep and already stretching you so well, right?” Jonas says gaining confidence. Isak hears Even’s satisfied hum so he answers.

“Daddy always fills me up so well. His fingers feel so good. Better than mine. So long and thick. Always leaves just enough for me to feel it a lot when Daddy actually get’s in me.” Isak says honestly. It’s one of his favourite feelings when he can feel a burn when Even first pushes in, even better when he doesn’t wait for Isak to adjust and just goes straight to fucking him hard.

“Bet you’re already desperate for his cock, aren’t you? Probably always desperate.” Jonas groans a little when Isak lets out a high moan when Even pushes his fingers directly against his prostate.

“He’s a slut for my cock, just wait.” Even has a smirk in his voice again, obviously really loving showing Isak off like this.

Even has a third finger in Isak in no time and Isak is a moaning mess, can feel himself leaking onto his skirt and making it so dirty. This time it isn’t making him uncomfortable it’s making him feel hot and want more.

“Hands and knees okay baby? I want you to suck Jonas while I get something.” Even directs, pulling his fingers out carefully.

Isak listens and is sitting on all fours with Jonas in his mouth waiting for Even to come back. When Even does he throws something on the bed, Isak pulls off Jonas to find out what it is and sees his purple dildo next to him. He smiles to himself knowing what Even is going to do.

“Is that a-“ Jonas stops, clearly shocked to see it.

“A dildo? Yeah.” Even nods laughing a little at Jonas’s reaction.

“Honestly I’ve never seen one before.” Jonas laughs himself. Isak just smiles, amused by his friends reaction too. If only he’d known how shit Isak was at hiding them and how much it surprised him he hadn’t ever accidentally found one.

“I should show you so many different ones honestly. Isak is a bit of a hoarder.” Even jokes.

“A cockslut is more the word I think.” Jonas jokes skeptically. Isak is nervous for him with how Even will react.

“He really is. A gorgeous cockslut.” Even says, moving behind Isak.

Isak hears the opening of lube again and the slick sound of Even making himself wet for Isak. Isak gets Jonas back in his mouth and waits for Even to push into him already.

“You can fuck his mouth you know? He can take it.” Even tells Jonas, who starts moving his hips as soon as it’s said.

Even pushed into Isak in a fairly fluid movement, only disrupted by Isak getting pushed back tiny amounts by Jonas’s thrusts. Then Even starts moving and it’s a whole new experience.

Somehow they coordinate their movements so that when Isak is being pushed forward by Even, Jonas is pushing deep into his mouth and when he’s pulled back by Even’s hands on his hips Jonas is pulling back and letting Isak breathe. Isak keeps letting out moans and trying to mumble words around Jonas’s dick. The whole situation being one of the hottest things Isak’s ever experienced, something right out of a porn fantasy.

Even slows down and Isak and whining, trying to rock his hips but Even just grips harder and harder until Isak stops. When he does he can hear Even getting more lube on his fingers before he can feel one nudging at his rim. Even stays very still while he slides it in beside his cock. Isak groans at the feeling, his arms giving out. Even spends a good few minutes adding fingers in different places around himself in Isak. It’s making Isak weak and want so much more.

Even gets four fingers in him at once, checking that Isak really is stretched before pulling them out. Isak feels so empty now, even with Even still buried deep inside him. For something to do while he waits he pushes back up and starts sucking Jonas’s dick again.

He keeps his mouth on Jonas when he can feel the cool wet plastic against his hole, and sucks hard when he feels Even pushing it in. When Even has managed to get the dildo the whole was in he lets it just sit there for Isak to adjust.

Isak feel dizzy from so much in him. It’s an amazing feeling that he is really living for and only wants more. He can’t wait for Jonas to be in him too.

Even finally starts moving again, keeping a hand hear Isak’s hole to hold the toy inside him while he’s sliding in and out. Isak moans loud around Jonas’s dick, feeling tears prick in his eyes because of how good he feels.

Even keeps him like this for a while. The dildo pressed deep while he keeps fucking him and Isak’s mouth full of Jonas. Finally Even does pull out and then slides the dildo out dumbing it on the bed. Isak lets Jonas’s cock slide out of his mouth and moves to sit back. Even goes to the drawer next to their bed and pulling out a condom. He holds it out to Jonas.

“Oh shit, I forgot to mention this earlier but if you wanna be in Isak you gotta wear this. It’s just for safety stuff really. I don’t really want us to have to get tested again. It’s okay if you wanna back out cause of this.” Even tells him. Isak hopes Jonas doesn’t back out, however he will respect it if he does.

“Nah that’s chill. I get it really.” Jonas shrugs taking the condom off Even and quickly getting it on.

Even pulls at the shirt Isak is wearing to take it off and throw it on the floor. “Is my shirt baby? I’d love to keep you in it that’s so sweet, but I don’t want you to overheat. Do you think you can keep your skirt on?”

“Skirt can stay on.” Isak nods.

“Okay baby.” Even kisses Isak’s temple before continuing. “Jonas do you wanna lay up near the pillows, I’m gonna do something that’s a little weird but it’s the only way that’s really gonna work for this.” Even says.

Jonas lays where Even told him, then Even sort of straddles him then lays on his own back with his head at the other end. It’s a strange looking angle and Even looks a little uncomfortable laying so flat. Isak gets the pillow off the floor and gets Even to lift his head so he can put it under him.

“Thank you baby.” Even pouts his lips asking for a kiss. Isak complies before listening to what else Even has to say. “Can you get some lube on Jonas and I? I’ll help you get us in you after that okay?” Even asks. Isak nods, getting the lube off the beside table.

He pours some in his hand and rubs it over Jonas, who moans at the feeling. Isak repeats the same thing with Even and more lube. After Even directs Isak to be straddling over where their dicks are touching each other.

Carefully Isak slides down partially on Even’s dick, stopping at a point to angle Jonas’s so he can slide down them together. He’s so careful to not hurt himself or either of the boys under him.

Isak gets as far down as he can go, not quite getting them both fully inside him. He understands that it wouldn’t really be possible at this angle and he’s going to have to deal with it.

Isak sits still for a minute, getting use to two guys inside of him. It’s an amazing feeling and he doesn’t want it to stop. He pulls himself up now, not getting up far before pushing back down. He’s moving his hips in a mix of bounces and figure eights, trying to make the boys inside him and himself feel as good as possible. After only a few short minutes Isak is close and he’s whining and moving faster and more sloppily.

“Daddy, please please. Can I come please Daddy.” Isak cries, actual tears rolling down his cheeks at the pleasure he’s feeling.

“Yes baby you can come but only if you-“ Even cuts off with a groan. “If you keep riding us until we finish too okay? Wanna be polite to our guest.”

“Thank you Daddy ah.” Isak pants out, moving his hips faster. He can feel air coming up under his skirt and it’s making him feel so many sensations over his thighs and cock and he knows this is how he’s coming. Not having being touched once.

When he does come he feels he’s going to black out. He keeps bouncing, feeling where his come is stuck to under his skirt and on Even’s stomach. He can feel his orgasm in his toes and in the ends of his hair. It’s so intense and thinking about what is happening to him right now makes it so much better, forces more come out of him.

When Isak’s calmed down a bit he starts moving faster and more strategically. He listens to the boys moans and finds a movement that makes them both moan loud. He’s almost moving around in flat circles, not lifting up much at all anymore.

Jonas comes before Even. He lifts his hands up from being fisted in the covers to gripping Isak’s hips over Even’s hands. He moans loudly and pushes up off the mattress. This forces him and Even further inside Isak, Even’s cock rubbing against Isak’s prostate and making him shiver.

Jonas stays in Isak while Isak works on getting Even to come too. It doesn’t take too much longer. Even’s come filling Isak and covering Jonas’s dick too. Jonas moans something about feeling it covering him and it makes Isak fall onto Even’s chest and whimper.

Again he carefully lifts his hips off the boys and lets the shuffle around to get comfortable. Even helps Isak to be laying the right way on the bed, pulling him to his chest.

“Is it okay if I have a nap? I don’t think I can move.” Jonas asks, making it clear in his voice that he’s okay with leaving.

“Yeah it’s chill. I’m gonna sleep too, so is Isak.” Even says, Isak already half asleep.

* * *

 

Jonas ends up staying the night on accident. Even makes them all dinner while Isak showers and then they eat it together and watch a film having something to drink. Jonas does however sleep on the couch while the boys are in their bed, not that it wasn’t offered. He’s woken up nicely and made breakfast before he has to leave.

A week later he talks to Isak and Even about telling the boys what they did, Isak agrees it’s okay and lives for their reactions and the bragging opportunity that he can take two cocks like it’s nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed it ah, I was so nervous to post this and I really hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> If you have more things, related or not related to this fic don't mind, feel free to send an ask over on the [tumblr](https://babyboyissy.tumblr.com) that I share with Gee (empty_venom on here!). One of us will get to it I promise!


End file.
